Skippy Squirrel's Pro Skater 3
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Skippy enters a Skateboarding competition, but unfortunately is repeatedly pranked by Bam Bam Margerita (Parody of Bam Margera) Until Slappy steps in to get Bam Bam with some pranks of her own.


Title: Skippy Squirrel's Pro Skater 3

Summary: Skippy participates in a skateboarding contest. However, Bam Bam Margerita plays pranks on him, Forcing Slappy to step in with a few pranks of her own.

Disclaimer: Animaniacs was created and produced by Tom Ruegger and Steven Spielberg, and the rights are owned by Warner Bros. Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel were created and voiced by Sherri Stoner and Voiced by Nathan Ruegger. Pro Skater is a series by Activision featuring Real-life Celebrity Tony Hawk as the face of the product. Bam Bam Margerita is a parody of real-life Celebrity, Bam Margera. I do not take any profit from my fanfiction based upon their work.

Dedicated to: UnknownWarner. You wanted pop culture references in the 2000s? Here they are.

()()()()

Slappy faced the readers with a big smile on her face while wearing a Zero Skull sweater.

"I'd like to say how happy I am to have such a energetic, healthy nephew. Today is a big day for him. He's skatin' around, doin' some cool stuff in that half-pipe over there." Slappy pointed at Skippy as he skated around the half-pipe.

"Ah, that kid's got some serious talent. So much, they actually invited him to the Burbank city jam, where he's competin' with the likes of guys like Bam Bam Margerita and that Hawk guy, all the famous names are comin' to Burbank to compete." Slappy told the reporter who was now in frame.

"Are you confident Skippy will do well in this tournament, Miss Squirrel?" asked the X-games reporter

"Confident? He's my nephew, of course i'm confident in him!" Slappy shot back

"Ok, we'll get a word in with him later. Back to you guys in the box." The announcer pointed to the cameraman. Slappy walked off to greet her nephew.

"Ah, these darned camera guys. Always getting at ya when ya got no make-up on. I sure could use a lot of it these days." Slappy grumbled to herself as she walked over to Skippy who came jumping up the half-pipe.

"Did you see me, Aunt Slappy? Did you see how high I was flying?" Asked Skippy

"I did, almost makes me wonder if yer really a flyin' squirrel!" Slappy replied

"Ah, thanks Aunt Slappy!" Skippy hugged Slappy

"Being the biggest fan does have it's rewards. Aside from this awesome sweater, which you can buy at any major skateshop outlet in your city." Slappy smiled at the readers as a man off screen handed her a wad of cash.

"I gotta do some more tricks before my run!" Skippy jumped back into the half-pipe.

"That's my nephew!" Slappy grinned, as she walked over to some beachers.

Meanwhile, the legendary Bam Bam Margerita showed up with his crew.

"Well C-suckers, It's time to take this park by storm."

Bam Bam got on his board and began skating in the pipe with Skippy. Skippy looked over at Bam Bam and noticed he was doing grinds on the lip of the pipe. On the opposite end, Bam Bam Watched Skippy fly into the air and do a 720 Kickflip to indy.

"T_hat squirrel isn't bad."_ Bam Bam thought to himself.

Skippy kept on doing stunts while in the half-pipe. The next time he went up the pipe, he did a 540 melon and landed flawlessly, and then when he went up the other side of the pipe, he did a 720 Cannonball and landed flawlessly. he then skated to the other end of the pipe, and did a static Christ air, and landed flawlessly to the cheers of nearby fans.

"I'm really proud of the kid." Slappy smiled.

Skippy then went up the ramp for one last trick...a heelflip and then a tailgrab, and he landed it. Barely, but he landed it. He then skated off to the side and stopped the board.

"Now that's...Skatin!" Skippy did the thumbs up at the readers.

Meanwhile, Bam Bam was with his Crew.

"I'm gonna prank that little squirrel. Not sure how, But i'm gonna do it." Said Bam Bam.

()()()

With the competition only an hour away, Bam Bam was preparing a prank for Skippy. He looked into the lens of his friend's camcorder.

"What's up, I'm Bam Bam Margerita, and this is the nutshot!" Bam Bam Held up a slingshot with a philbert nut in it.

Skippy was non-chalantly hanging out with fans, who were eager to see what else he was capable of while in the air. While Skippy had his tail turned, Bam Bam took aim with the philbert nut, and shot it at Skippy, hitting him in the butt.

"OW!" Skippy yelled out, holding his backside. He looked over and noticed Bam Bam was laughing, along with his skating buddies.

"Hey! That's not nice, Bam Bam!" Skippy argued

"Sorry, I wasn't tryin' to hit ya!" Bam Bam lied

"What a jerk." Skippy walked away

A few minutes passed, and Bam Bam had another plan which he was presenting to the camcorder up on the half-pipe platform.

"I'm Bam Bam Margerita, and I feel like pouring apple juice on a squirrel." Bam Bam held a carton of apple juice in his hand. He waited for Skippy to come whistling below him. And when Skippy came whistling (The Tiny Toon Adventures theme) Bam Bam poured the juice on an agitated Skippy.

"Hey! What the heck, Bam bam?" Skippy yelled up at Bam Bam

"Sorry, Skip, I didn't see ya there, bud!" Bam Bam lied

Skippy then walked off, angry.

And then another 5 minutes passed. This time, Bam Bam had a really dirty plan.

"I'm Bam Bam Margerita, and this is the Skippy tripper." Bam Bam held up some fishing line that he had tied to a rail post, and had secretly tied the other end to Skippy's trucks on his skateboard.

Skippy then grabbed his board and began skating to the rail. He began grinding it flawlessly and balancing himself well. But then the line got tangled, and the board stopped entirely while Skippy was riding it's velocity. He was flung right off the board, and landed on his 'Nuts' on the end of the rail. And as it was typical of Skippy, he began to wail.

"Wah!" Skippy Cried. Slappy walked over to him.

"I haven't seen anyone fall on their crotch this hard since Americas Funniest Home Videos. Which by the way has a lame announcer." Slappy commented.

Then Wakko showed up.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice to say!" Said Wakko.

"Oh yeah, Says Mr. Writers-for-Casper-and-My-Favorite-Martian-were-total-hacks over here." Slappy pointed at Wakko

"Eh, Point taken." Wakko waltzed off.

Skippy stood up and held his crotch, which was still smarting.

"Aunt Slappy, I think i'm a girl now!" Skippy spoke in a high voice.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Slappy

Skippy ran behind a nearby garbage can, took a peek, and came running back.

"Never mind." Skippy commented

"And to think, I almost had a niece." Slappy joked to the readers, before turning back to Skippy.

"Skippy, you're gettin' pranked to death by that Bam bam guy." Slappy informed her beaten nephew.

"I know! But there's nothing I can do to him!" Said Skippy

"Ok, Skippy, You just go about your day, i'm gonna get that Bam Bam guy and teach him a lesson." Slappy walked off while Skippy limped away, still smarting from the painful landing.

()()()

Meanwhile, Bam Bam was busy planning another prank for Skippy. Slappy was watching Bam load up his paintball gun.

"Ha. This Bam Bam guy ain't got a hope." Slappy said to the readers.

Bam Bam didn't see Slappy, Nor did he see her sneaking up on him while he faced the camcorder.

"I'm Bam Bam Margerita, and this is squirrel huntin'!" Bam Bam held up a paintball gun.

Then Slappy commenced her plan.

"Hey, Bam Bam! Ya couldn't hit Kim Kardashian in the butt with that thing if ya had a scope!"

Needless to say, Bam Bam didn't take that insult lying down.

"There's a squirrel now!" Bam Bam took aim at Slappy, who bolted all over the place, avoiding every shot fired at her.

"This is one shifty squirrel!" Bam Bam replied

Then Slappy ran underneath Bam Bam and clung to his calf. Bam Bam foolishly took aim. He pulled the trigger just as Slappy jumped off, getting out of the way for the paintball to hit directly onto his foot.

"OOOWWWWW!" Bam Bam yelled and jumped around, holding his foot. Slappy stood off to the side and laughed.

"Comedy trick rule 34 - Jump on the foot so he can shoot himself in it. You'd better be takin' notes, folks." Slappy addressed the readers.

"That Squirrel's gonna die now!" Bam Bam began to seeth his teeth, he limped off to plan.

Meanwhile, Skippy was doing more tricks in the half-pipe, and had no idea his aunt was getting Bam Bam.

Eventually, Bam Bam Returned, this time with a Bottle rocket.

"Ah, Squirrel i'm gonna take it out on you, now!" Bam Bam said to himself. Of course, while hiding behind a ramp, didn't realize Slappy was right behind him.

"Excuse me?" Slappy asked

Bam Bam turned around and saw that Slappy was right there.

"Nice young man, could you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" asked Slappy

Bam Bam pointed the bottle rocket at a confident Slappy. She just stood there while Bam Bam aimed the rocket at her, and lit the fuse.

"This squirrel's so dumb, she's not even moving!" Bam Bam joked

Then the bottle rocket exploded in Bam Bam's hand.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Bam Bam stood there with the wind knocked out of him.

"Tell me, Mr. Margerita, Which brain cell told you to do that, and why?" Slappy walked away laughing.

()()()

After Bam Bam's Powder burns healed up in 5 minutes, He prepared his next stunt. The infamous "Rocky" where he would attack from behind, and throw a splash of water to one side of someone's face, then hit them with a boxing glove on the other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Bam Bam looked into the camcorder "That squirrel's in a really, really good spot, And I think this is Rocky 5...either way, she's getting punched in the face." Then Bam Bam started to sneak up on an Unsuspecting Slappy. But since Slappy had the dirt on all the celebrities, She totally had Bam Bam right where she wanted him.

Bam Bam sneaked up behind Slappy, but then fell into a concealed pit!

"Oh!" Bam Bam looked up and laughed. Then he turned to his side and realized he had fallen into a pit of rubber snakes!

"AHHHH! Are they real? Are they Real? Get me out of here!" Bam Bam began freaking out. But of course, Slappy, being the cruel old squirrel that she was, decided to make Bam Bam a little more scared.

"Let's see how he likes my old friend." Slappy held up a giant anaconda. She turned to Bam Bam who was freaking out in the pit.

"Hey Bam Bam, Ya like hurtin' my nephew? I got somethin' for ya!" then Slappy dropped the anaconda into the pit behind Bam Bam.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Bam Bam began freaking out, a lot. Of course, All Slappy was thinking about was what Bam Bam did to her helpless nephew.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

Slappy ignored Bam Bam's cries and then dropped a whole bunch of snakes on him. He fell back into the pit of snakes and began freaking out and crying.

"Squirrel, I hate you!" Bam Bam sobbed

Then Slappy covered the pit up with a plywood board. Then Bam Bam began wailing.

"Gee, I wonder how long it'll be before he starts apologizin'." Slappy joked

"I'm sorry! Please get me out! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Bam Bam Screamed like a little girl.

"5 seconds. I'm impressed." Said a sarcastic Slappy.

Slappy opened up the pit, and let Bam Bam get out. His eyes were red from tears and his cheeks stained.

"Oh, I hate you squirrel." Sobbed a beaten Bam Bam.

"Now, are ya gonna leave my nephew alone?" Asked Slappy

"Yes, yes, Please just don't put me back in there!" Bam Bam begged

"Ok...Now go away." Slappy waltzed off.

"Heh, those MTV guys...They ain't got jack compared to Warner Bros!" Slappy smiled.

()()()

The competition was underway, and Skippy was the last rider to compete.

"And now our final contestant of the day, From Burbank, California, The one and only, Skippy...Squirrel!" The Announcer held his "...rel" to make Skippy sound more exciting.

Skippy jumped into the half-pipe with his board. He flew up the other side to gain some air. He landed and then went up the other side of the ramp, and did a 720 Melon. He landed and then went up the other side of the pipe and did a 540 Kickflip and Method. He went back the other way and did a 360 Shove it and landed with a revert to get back to his regular angle. He then went way up on the other half-pipe and did a 720 Christ air and finished the run by skating off the pipe and running into his aunt Slappy's arms.

"That...was...stokin' awesome." Said Skippy

"And the first thing he does is hug his biggest fan...Ain't that an ending for the family?" Slappy smiled as the iris closed on her, only to open again to Skippy wearing a golden medal and Slappy beside him to say her famous last line.

"Now thats...Comedy!"

()()()

Facts

-The Story is based upon the 2001 Video game, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, which is arguably the best game of the whole series.

-There are numerous Nods to the 2000-2002 MTV Series, Jackass.

-The story image, which is a reworking of the THPS3 Cover, features 10 names that worked on animaniacs as Voice actors. the other 2 are Stori and Evangelista, Referencing Moneca Stori and Daniella Evangelista, who worked together on Hamtaro, voicing the characters Laura and Kana. Tony Hawk's Face is replaced with Skippy's from the "Bully for Skippy" Short whilst he's wearing his helmet. The Pal Logo (Indicating the game's compatibility with european consoles) is replaced with the Name "Yakko" and the Playstation Logo above it is replaced with a picture of Yakko. The Playstation logo at the bottom of the picture has the letters rearranged to read "Saltation." which really has no meaning. it was just the biggest word Phil could make with the letters in the word "playstation."

-Phil predominately listened to Wish by Alien Ant Farm, 96 Quite Bitter beings by CKY, and Check by Zebrahead during writing, as those are his favorite songs in the game.

-Slappy jokes that "Make-up, I can use a lot of these days." In a fan-made youtube video of Rob Paulsen and Sherri Stoner, Stoner did the Slappy voice and said those words, as the girl holding the camera did make-up work for a living.

-Bam Bam Margerita is based upon Bam Margera, and it's well-known to fans of the Jackass series that Margera hates snakes. Therefore, that is Slappy's "Trump card." for getting Margerita for pranking Skippy.

-Phil watched "Tiny Toon Adventures; How I spent my vacation" for the first time during writing.

-Jackass Reference - Bam Bam states his name before he states the prank he's about to pull on Skippy.

-Slappy makes a comment on how the announcer for Americas Funniest Home Videos is lame, when Wakko shows up to defend him. Jess Harnell is the announcer for AMFV, and also the voice of Wakko, so he's technically defending himself. To add reason to her attack, Slappy references Wakko's insult to the writers of Casper and My favorite martian in Sin & Punishment (another Phil from Produce Fanfic)

-When Bam Bam Blows himself up with the bottle rocket, Slappy Asks him "Which one of your brain cells told you to do that, and why?" The same Question was asked to Bam Margera after he did the "Bammy Poppins" Stunt on the Jackass; The Movie Special Edition DVD.

-The part where Bam Bam falls into the snake pit was taken directly from Jackass 3D, where Bam Margera unwillingly faces his fears after trying to "Rocky" Jeff Tremaine. However, Slappy covered up the pit while Bam Bam was still in it.

-Phil was suffering a chest cough that was going around during writing. As a result, The story took 3 days to finish.


End file.
